After All
by Dr Storkavic
Summary: Tłum; Dumbledore decyduje, że wystarczy już nadużyć Dursleyów. Sprowadza Harry’ego do Hogwartu. Opowiadanie koncentruje się na wakacjach Harry’ego, które spędza w towarzystwie swojego "ulubionego" profesora oraz blond nemezis. Slash, główny pairing HP/DM
1. Prolog

Tytuł: After All

Autor: PissedOffEskimo

Pairing: HP/DM

Rating: NC-17 (w późniejszych rozdziałach)

Ostrzeżenia: Slash, AU

Beta: Szura

* * *

Prolog

25 sierpnia 1989

Profesor Severus Snape często miewał okazję by żałować, że nie może zwyczajnie zabić tego starego, wścibskiego głupca, Albusa Dumbledore'a. To właśnie była jedna z takich okazji, dosyć znamienna.

Dyrektor stał w progu drzwi do komnat mistrza eliksirów w lochach. Jego dłoń spoczywała swobodnie na ramieniu bardzo niskiego chłopca ubranego z za dużą piżamę, który wyglądał jakby nie marzył o niczym innym, jak tylko schować się w fałdach obszernej szaty starszego mężczyzny. Jednak to nie strach malujący się na twarzy chłopca przyciągnął uwagę Snape'a, lecz wyraziste, zielone oczy ukryte za grubymi, okrągłymi okularami, niesforne czarne włosy i blada blizna w kształcie błyskawicy na jego czole. Dumbledore nie przyprowadził pod drzwi Snape'a byle kogo, to dziecko to Harry Potter.

Snape nie czekał na wyjaśnienia, wcale ich nie potrzebował. Było wiele powodów, dla których dyrektor dobijał się komuś do drzwi o pierwszej w nocy i żaden z nich nie miał nic wspólnego z wizytą towarzyską. Dumbledore chciał prosić o przysługę i Severus miał całkiem niezłe pojęcie o tym, na czym owa przysługa miała polegać.

­­­­­– Absolutnie nie.

– Severusie, wiesz, że nie przyszedłbym z tym do ciebie, gdybym miał inną możliwość.

Zanim Snape ponownie zwrócił się do Dumbledore'a, wykrzywił się drwiąco do chłopaka, na co ten skulił się jeszcze bardziej.

– A co z Minerwą?

– Coś ją zatrzymało i niestety nie pojawi się aż do jutra. Rano odbierze chłopca.

Powieka Snape'a drgnęła.

– Flitwick.

– Jest z McGonagall.

– Hagrid.

– Jego chatka ledwie mieści jego samego.

– Trelawney.

W oczach Dumbledore'a zamigotały iskierki rozbawienia.

– Doprawdy, Severusie, nie bądź śmieszny. To w końcu tylko jedna noc, a Harry będzie zachowywał się najgrzeczniej jak potrafi.

Chłopak przez całą rozmowę wpatrywał się w starszego mężczyznę wielkimi oczami, ale teraz jego wzrok przesunął się na Snape'a. Kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że profesor odwzajemnia spojrzenie, wytrzeszczył oczy i kiwnął głową, po czym zupełnie schował się za Dumbledore'em.

Spoglądając na puste miejsce, które jeszcze przed chwilą zajmował chłopiec, starzec westchnął ciężko.

– Wyjdź, dziecko, nikt nie chce ci tu zrobić krzywdy. – Kiedy napotkał spojrzenie zielonych oczu, uśmiechnął się. – Profesor Snape po prostu nie lubi, kiedy budzi się go o tak późnej porze.

Chłopak zagryzł wargę i odwrócił się do Snape'a. Szeroko otwartymi oczami przyglądał się mężczyźnie odzianemu w zmiętą, szarą koszulę nocną i niedbale zarzuconą luźną szatę.

– Przepraszam, że pana obudziliśmy, profesorze Snape.

Severus wykrzywił się do niego drwiąco, ani trochę nie nabierając się na tę potulą postawę. Małemu potworowi wcale nie było przykro, tylko udawał grzecznego chłopca dopóki Dumbledore był w pobliżu. Jednak wyrażanie takich poglądów w obecności starego głupca nie było dobrym pomysłem, nie kiedy ten uśmiechał się, zadowolony z dobrych manier dzieciaka.

Z ciężkim westchnieniem, które wyrażało więcej niż słowa, Snape odsunął się na bok, pozwalając Dumbledore'owi wejść do środka. Starzec trzymał chłopca za rękę; długie, pomarszczone palce oplecione wokół gładkiej, dziecięcej dłoni.

Dyrektor poprowadził Pottera do sofy przy kominku i usadowił go pomiędzy ozdobnymi poduszkami.

– Harry, mój kochany chłopcze, jutro rano przyjdzie po ciebie profesor McGonagall. Zajmie się tobą, dopóki ja nie wrócę – powiedział, głaszcząc go po głowie, jakby chciał ujarzmić zbuntowane kosmyki.

Harry rzucił na Snape'a nerwowe spojrzenie ponad ramieniem Dumbledore'a, ale posłusznie kiwnął głową. Albus pogładził jeszcze policzek dziecka zanim wstał i skierował się do drzwi. Zatrzymał się tuż przed wyjściem i spojrzał smutno na Snape'a ponad okularami.

– Powierzam ci jego bezpieczeństwo, Severusie – powiedział, zniżając głos. – Nie zwracaj się przeciwko dziecku za grzechy jego ojca.

To powiedziawszy, Dumbledore wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi. W pomieszczeniu Snape i chłopak zostali teraz sami.

Snape odwrócił się w stronę drobnej postaci siedzącej sztywno na jego sofie. Harry Potter. Syn Jamesa Pottera, zmory mistrza eliksirów za czasów szkolnych, jak również w dorosłym życiu. Dziecko, wobec którego Snape miał dług życia, bo nie był w stanie uratować jego żałosnego ojca.

Chłopak nie poruszył się ani też nie oderwał oczu od mężczyzny. Widocznie bał się stracić kontakt wzrokowy. Potter. Był bardzo podobny do swojego ojca; może trochę szczuplajeszy i mniejszy, ale poza tym byli identyczni. Lewy policzek chłopca – ten, który pogładził Dumbledore – miał nieco ciemniejsze zabarwienie niż prawy, a jego szeroko otwarte oczy błyszczały niezdrowo.

Potter zadrżał nieznacznie i szybko zwiesił głowę, kiedy Snape podszedł bliżej i stanął tuż przed nim, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Nie poruszył się, nawet nie zaczął wykręcać rąk, tak jak wiele innych irytujących bachorów, których profesor nauczał.

– Spójrz na mnie, Potter.

Chłopak poderwał głowę; usta miał zaciśnięte ze strachu. Z bliska siniec po lewej stronie jego twarzy, ciągnący się od kości policzkowej aż do skroni, był straszliwie wyraźny. Skóra przybrała już odcień jaskrawej żółci i zieleni.

– Co ci się stało?

Potter otworzył usta , ale zaraz je zamknął. Zanim odpowiedział, wziął głęboki oddech.

– Wuj Vernon mnie ukarał, profesorze.

Snape zmarszczył brwi, rozważając tę myśl. Wuj chłopca uderzył go?

Wyciągnął rękę i uniósł podbródek Pottera, przechylając jego głowę tak, by zobaczyć siniec pod światło.

Cóż, przynajmniej nie przymykano oka na niesubordynację dzieciaka.

Mistrz eliksirów oddalił się i zasiadłszy przy biurku, powrócił do swoich badań.

Harry obserwował jak mężczyzna zajmuje miejsce na krześle, ale po chwili odwrócił się do ognia. Chciałby przysunąć się bliżej kominka (w lochach było bardzo zimno), ale nie wydawało mu się, by zaryzykowanie czegoś takiego z profesorem Snape'em było mądre. Siedział więc spokojnie tam, gdzie go posadzono.

To był bardzo dziwny dzień. Jak codzień obudziła go ciotka Petunia, jak codzień pomógł przygotować śniadanie. Niechcący rozlał trochę soku, co nie przytrafiło mu się już od jakiegoś czasu, i wuj go uderzył, co właściwie jeszcze nigdy się nie wydarzyło – choć zawsze zawsze wisiała nad nim taka groźba. Resztę dnia spędził w swojej komórce pod schodami, próbując opatrzeć pokiereszowany policzek bez pomocy lodu.

Tej nocy, kiedy wszyscy już spali, Harry usłyszał jakiś podejrzany dźwięk i po jego ciele rozlało się dziwne uczucie. Niedługo potem starszy mężczyzna, który przedstawił się jako Albus Dumbledore, wypuścił go ze schowka i kazał mu być bardzo cicho, żeby nie obudzić jego ciotki i wuja.

Zniknęli (Harry nadal nie wiedział jak to zrobili) i pojawili się u bram wielkiego, ciemnego zamku, oświtlonego blaskiem morza gwazd na czarnym niebie.

Harry przez chwilę gapił się na ogromną budowlę, po czym skierował zdumione spojrzenie na starca.

– _Gdzie jesteśmy, panie Dumbledore?_

– _Profesorze, dziecko. – Wziął chłopca na ręce i wskazał na zamek. – A to jest Hogwart, Harry, twój nowy dom._

Ruszyli w jego kierunku, a chłopiec wpatrywał się nieprzerwanie w masywną twierdzę. Wydała mu się znajoma, jakby rzeczywiście zawitał w domu. Oczawiście, po tym jak profesor Snape przywitał go z tak otwartą wrogością, postanowił przemyśleć to raz jeszcze. Zastanawiał się, czy wszyscy nauczyciele będą go nienawidzić.

Snape odrzucił pióro z frustracją. Od strony sofy nie dobiegał żaden dźwięk, poza cichym oddechem chłopaka, ale nawet to wystarczyło, by go rozdrażnić.

– Co robisz, chłopcze?

Potter podskoczył nieznacznie.

– Nic, profesorze Snape.

– Przestań. – Na twarzy mistrza eliksirów zagościł grymas niezadowolenia.

– Tak, profesorze Snape.

Severus odwrócił się, wbijając wzrok w chłopca. Ten odwzajemnił spojrzenie, nie śmiejąc nawet mrugnąć.

– Jak masz zamiar przestać, skoro nic nie robisz?

– N-nie jestem pewien.

– Umiesz powiedzieć więcej niż trzy słowa naraz?

– Tak, profesorze Snape?

Mężczyzna rzucił mu gniewne spojrzenie i wstał, co tylko wzbudziło w chłopcu jeszcze większy niepokój. Czarodziej stanął ponad nim, napawając się przez chwilę widokiem Pottera dławiącego się swoim własym strachem. W końcu chwycił koc zwieszający się z oparcia sofy i zarzucił go na chłopaka.

– Będziesz spał tutaj.

I oddalił się. Zamykając drzwi swojej sypialni, skrzywił się z niezadowoleniem. Potter był w jego lochach, spał na jego kanapie, okryty jego kocem.

Do diabła z Dumbledore'em, do diabła i z powrotem.

* * *

Minęło prawie pół godziny zanim Snape przypomniał sobie, że Harry Potter w ogóle tam był. Obudził się o siódmej, jak każdego ranka, wziął kąpiel i zajął się innymi porannymi czynnościami. Nawet przygotował sobie kawę i właśnie zasiadał, by ją wypić, kiedy kątem oka zauważył coś, co przyciągnęło jego uwagę.

Potter już nie spał i podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej; ręce złożył na kolanach. Żadna z poduszek nie wydawała się być naruszona, a poskładany koc przewieszony był przez oparcie tak jak poprzedniej nocy. Chłopak nie poruszył się ani nie przemówił. Obserwował Snape'a z ciekawością wielkimi oczami.

Severus, który właśnie miał wziąć pierwszy łyk swojej kawy, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak głupio musi wyglądać nieruchomo trzymając filiżankę przy ustach, ale nic z niej nie upijając. Nie był pewien jak powinien się teraz zachować. Jeśli ją odłoży, chłopak pomyśli, że chce coś powiedzieć albo zrobić coś równie niedorzecznego, a jeśli zdecyduje się na wypicie kawy, będzie musiał to zrobić z widownią – coś, ku czemu nie był skłonny z samego rana.

W końcu odstawił naczynie, decydując się poczekać na Minerwę. Harry nie odezwał się, ale nie odwrócił też wzroku. Z jakiegoś powodu uznał Snape'a za wyjątkowo interesującego.

Mistrz eliksirów przez kilka minut usiłował skupić się na liście kluczowych składników, które wczoraj wybrał z zapisków z poprzednich badań. Próbował sporządzić eliksir, dzięki któremu wilkołak stałby się niemal całkowicie nieszkodliwy podczas pełni. Jego własne doświadczenia z tymi stworzeniami w żadnym wypadku nie popchnęły go ku eksperymentom, ale pieniądze i prestiż jakie niosło ze sobą wynalezienie podobnej mikstury wystarczyły, by przystać na prośbę Albusa. Jednak ciężko było mu się skoncentrować na zadaniu, kiedy praktycznie czuł spojrzenie intensywnie zielonych oczu wwiercające mu się w tył głowy.

Odwracając się, spiorunował chłopca wzrokiem. Przynajmniej udało mu się wywołać wystraszone sapnięcie Nie bardzo mi pasuje to sapnięcie, a nie przychodzi mi na myśl nic innego_. _Wszelkie sugestie mile widziane., stwierdził z zadowoleniem.

– O co chodzi?

Harry spuścił głowę i zagryzł wargę, ale nie odpowiedział, dopóki Snape nie wstał i jeszcze raz zażądał:

– Wyjaśnisz mi natychmiast, dlaczego przez cały czas gapisz się na mnie bezmyślnie.

Po kilku chwilach Potter spojrzał na niego, nie podnosząc głowy.

– Muszę skorzystać z łazienki, profesorze Snape.

– I mam rozumieć, że nie możesz tej prostej czynności wykonać samodzielnie?

– Nie, profesorze Snape.

– Więc przestań marnować mój czas.

Harry zeskoczył pośpiesznie z kanapy, lądując bezgłośnie prawie stopę dalej. Pobiegł do drzwi prowadzących do łazienki, zamkając je za sobą bezszelestnie. Chwilę później wygramolił się na zewnątrz.

Chłopak zanurkował za sofę, patrząc ze skrajnym przerażeniem na w pół otwarte drzwi, co zirytowało Snape'a jeszcze bardziej.

– Co tym razem?

Harry nie odpowiedział, jedynie potrząsnął głową. Wzdychając z rozdrażnieniem, Snape chwycił go za ramię i dźwignął na nogi. Chłopak zagryzł wargę ze zdenerwowania, ale stał nieruchomo.

– Toaleta, profesorze, woda... spuściła się sama. Nic nie zrobiłem, przysięgam.

– Oczywiście, że nie. – Snape pozwolił sobie popatrzeć przez chwilę z pogardą na zdezorientowanego Pottera, po czym puścił go i wrócił do pracy, niczego chłopcu nie wyjaśniając.

Spłoszony Harry został tam gdzie był, przyglądając się jak profesor na powrót siada przy biurku. Nie był do końca pewny, co tym razem zrobił, ale na pewno było to coś złego. Wykręcając splecione dłonie, zagryzł dolną wargę.

Nie rozumiał o co właściwie w tym chodzi. Profesor Snape nie wydawał się być zły dlatego, że woda w toalecie sama się spuściła. Zdenerwował się, bo Harry przerwał mu pracę. Oczywiście, wuj Vernon również wściekł by się, gdyby Harry mu przeszkadzał, ale dziwne zachowanie toalety rozwścieczyło by go bardziej.

Profesor Snape westchnął ciężko, odłożył pióro i znowu obrzucił swojego małego gościa taksującym spojrzeniem. Harry zrobił wielkie oczy, stojąc nieruchomo.W tym miejscu opuściłam jedno zdanie. Uważam, że tutaj nie pasuje. _He didn't think he liked Professor Snape very much, either._

– Jesteś w wstanie robić cokolwiek innego poza wytrzeszczaniem na mnie oczu?

Chłopak zagryzł wargę mocniej, zastanawiając się jaka odpowiedź nie wpędzi go w jeszcze większe kłopoty niż te, w których najwyraźniej już się znajdował.

– Tak, profesorze Snape.

– A więc zabieraj się do tego, a ja wrócę do swoich badań.

Harry kiwnął głową, ale Snape już się odwrócił i nie mógł tego zobaczyć. Chłopak z powrotem wspiął się na kanapę i złożył ręce na kolanach, wpatrując się w nie bez zainteresowania. Prawie chciałby znów znaleźć się w komórce pod schodami, tam przynajmniej miał do zabawy swoje cynowe żołnierzyki; farba już wyblakła i niektórym brakowało rąk lub rynsztunku, ale i to wystarczyło.

Jego żołądek zaburczał głośno i Harry zarumienił się lekko. Zupełnie zapomniał, że nic wczoraj nie jadł. Chociaż był niesamowicie głodny, nie było mowy, żeby poprosił profesora Snape'a o coś do jedzenia.

Kolejne, jeszcze głośniejsze burczenie. Zerkając na Snape'a, ujrzał grymas na twarzy mężczyzny.

– Przepraszam.

– Wątpię. – Snape rzucił mu nieprzyjazne spojrzenie, po czym na powrót zajął się swoją pracą.

Myśli Harry'ego zaprzątnęło pragnienie, by się przespać jeszcze trochę. Nie spał dobrze tej nocy, pokój wydał mu się obcy i bardzo duży w porównaniu z jego schowkiem. Z zamyślenia wyrwało go łomotanie dochodzące od drzwi. Niespodziewany dźwięk tak go zaskoczył, że Harry aż podskoczył.

Przechodząc obok niego, Snape mamrotał pod nosem coś, co brzmiało jak 'w końcu'. Kiedy tylko otworzył drzwi do środka wpadła jakaś kobieta i jak burza przeszła przez pokój do Harry'ego. Doskoczyła do niego z takim zapałem, że chłopak zaczął się zastanawiać czy by nie odsunąć się od niej jak najdalej.

Pogłaskała go po jego potarganych włosach i Harry przyjrzał jej się uważniej. Była to starsza kobieta, choć nie tak leciwa jak mężczyzna, który poprzedniej nocy zabrał go od Dursleyów. Jej wąskie, zaciśnięte usta nadawały jej wygląd osoby stanowczej i surowej, ale w oczach zasłoniętych okularami widniała troska. Delikatnie pogładziła go po zranionym policzku. Harry zastanawiał się, dlaczego wszyscy to robili. W jego szkole nikt nigdy nie zwrócił uwagi na siniaki i zadrapania, które miał dzięki Dudleyowi.

Po kilku chwilach uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, jednak chłopiak miał wrażenie, że nie robiła tego często. Uśmiech wydawał się nienaturalny i bez wyrazu, ale był życzliwy.

– Gdzie są twoje rzeczy, Harry?

Chłopak potrząsnął głową, nie ufając sobie na tyle, by przemówić. Nieznajoma zdawała się go bardzo lubić nawet jeśli nie otworzył jeszcze ust.

– Nie miał niczego ze sobą – usłyszeli od strony wejścia odpowiedź Snape'a.

Chociaż Harry poczuł się urażony, że rozmawiano o nim jakby go tu nie było, musiał bardzo się wysilić, by powtrzymać uśmiech na widok kwaśnej miny starszej kobiety.

– Jestem profesor McGonagall i od teraz będę się tobą zajmować – powiedziała.

Harry kiwnął głową, wciąż odmawiając odezwania się, zwłaszcza z rozdrażnionym do granic profesorem Snape'em wciąż stojącym w progu. McGonagall pociągnęła za rękaw jego workowatej koszuli, podwijając go do góry i odsłaniając rękę.

– Chyba będziemy musieli zająć się twoim ubraniem, ale jest jeszcze wcześnie. Jesteś głodny?

Harry usilnie starał się powstrzymać rumieniec wypływający na jego policzki, kiedy przypomniał sobie, że wciąż ma na sobie bluzkę z długim rękawem i spodnie od dresu, które służyły mu za piżamę. Nieznacznie skinął głową, po czym zaczął się bawić obdartym rąbkiem koszuli. Nie chciał nikomu robić kłopotu i mógłby skłamać, ale jego żołądek uskarżał się donośnie, a tego nie można było ukryć.

Snape skrzywił się, wzdychając dramatycznie.

– Doprawdy, jestem wzruszony, ale jeśli nie macie nic przeciwko, chciałbym zająć się swoją pracą, co jest raczej trudne, kiedy ty i chłopak tu jesteście.

McGonagall wyprostowała się i odwróciła do niego. Wyglądała jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, ale powstrzymała się i chwyciła Harry'ego za rękę. Pomagając mu wstać z sofy, zaprowadziła go w kierunku wyjścia.

Zanim drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nimi, Harry obejrzał się po raz ostatni na Snape'a. Najwyraźniej profesor bardzo go nie lubił, ale wydawało się to w porzątku, bo Harry Snape'a też nie lubił.

–_cdn–_


	2. Wakacje I Część pierwsza

Tytuł: After All

Autor: PissedOffEskimo

Pairing: HP/DM

Rating: NC-17 (w późniejszych rozdziałach)

Ostrzeżenia: Slash, AU

Beta: brak

* * *

Wakacje I

Część pierwsza

1 czerwca 1990

– Ale on mnie nie lubi! – Harry próbował wyrwać się Minerwie, na co ta jeszcze mocniej ścisnęła jego rękę.

Kobieta westchnęła głęboko, nadal brnąc w kierunku lochów.

– Severus nikogo nie lubi, Harry.

Chłopak w końcu przestał się wyrywać i zamiast tego wydął wargi.

– To dlaczego muszę z nim zostawać? Dlaczego nie mogę iść z panią?

W ciągu roku szkolnego profesor McGonagall i inni nauczyciele zajmowali się nim na zmianę. Z początku próbowano utrzymać to w tajemnicy, ale od kiedy Harry przekonał się, że nikt nie zamierza go głodzić ani zamykać samego za łamanie zasad, robił to dość często i wieść, że Harry Potter mieszka w Hogwarcie szybko się rozniosła.

Samo to nie było aż tak wielką tragedią. Większość uczniów polubiła dziewięciolatka tak szybko, jak zrobiło to ciało pedagogiczne. Jednakże w tym roku zaczęli naukę w pierwszej klasie bliźniacy Weasley, którzy natychmiast dostrzegli okazję, by „zdeprawować niewinnego chłopca". Pomimo niestrudzonych wysiłków szkolnego personelu, Harry znał teraz tyle sekretnych przejść, co każdy z profesorów, a prawdopodobnie nawet więcej. Wiedział także, gdzie mieściła się kuchnia, co w niezliczonch przypadkach prowadziło do problemów z żołądkiem. Upilnowanie małego diabła nie było prostym zadaniem.

Przemiana z nieśmiałego, niepewnego siebie i niezwykle małomównego chłopca w hałaśliwego, towarzyskiego i niekiedy gadatliwego dzieciaka zajęła zaskakująco mało czasu i miała prawie tyle samo negatywnych konsekwencji, co pozytywnych. Nie to, żeby Minerwa nie uwielbiała go teraz, kiedy w końcu nie bał się mówić tego, co myślał i robił co chciał i kiedy chciał. Ale był również męczący i zarówno ona jak i reszta personelu z niecierpliwością oczekiwała prawie dwumiesięcznych wakacji. Na czas ich nieobecności Dumbledorowi udało się (i tylko Merlin wie jakim cudem) przekonać Snape'a do opieki nad chłopcem. W kwaterach profesora pojawił się dodatkowy pokój, wyposażony również dla syna chrzestnego Snape'a, Draco Malfoya, który miał gościć w zamku przez dwa tygodnie wakacji. Dumbledore stwierdził, że to doskonała okazja, by Harry spędził trochę czasu z kimś w jego wieku i namówił na zgodę (po raz kolejny, tylko Merlin wie jak to zrobił) tak Lucjusza Malfoya, jak i Severusa.

Oczywiście, młody Malfoy miał przybyć dopiero półtora miesiąca później, a Harry nie miał zbytniej ochoty na spędzenie sześciu tygodni jedynie w towarzystwie mężczyzny, którego cała szkoła nazywała „oślizgłym draniem".

Minerwa zastrzymała się i odwróciła, klękając przed chłopcem. Westchnęła na widok jego nadąsanej miny. Chłopak robił się w tym naprawdę dobry, z takim podejściem z powodzeniem mógłby zostać przydzielony do Slytherinu.

– Hogwart jest dla ciebie najbezpieczniejszym miejscem, Harry.

Młodzieniec spuścił głowę, a jego ramiona obwisły.

– To dlaczego tu pani nie zostanie?

– Muszę wracać do domu, żeby zobaczyć się z moją rodziną, Harry, tęsknię za nimi. – Założyła mu za ucho pasmo włosów opadających na policzek, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że natychmiast się stamtąd wyślizgnęły. – Nie będzie tak źle. To tylko dwa miesiące, osiem tygodni. I przez dwa z nich będziesz miał towarzystwo. Poza tym, profesor Dumbledore i Hagrid będą tutaj prawie cały czas i możesz ich odwiedzać kiedy tylko zechcesz.

– Dlaczego nie mogę zostać z nimi?

– Już to przerabialiśmy. – Minerwa wstała i wzięła Harry'ego za rękę. – Nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy dyrektor będzie musiał wyjechać, a Hagrid jest zbyt zajęty opieką nad zwierzętami i lasem. Będzie bezpieczniej, jeśli zostaniesz z kimś, kto będzie mógł cię pilnować przez cały czas. Chodź już.

Tym razem Harry nie zaprotestował, po prostu wlókł się dwa kroki za nią, tak jakby chciał, żeby była świadoma jego niechęci. Kiedy zatrzymali się przed drzwiami do komnat Snape'a, posłał jej ostatnie błagalne spojrzenie, któremu ta jednak nie uległa. Kosztowało ją to sporo wysiłku. Wolałaby, żeby pożegnał ją z uśmiechem.

Kiedy gospodarz otworzył drzwi, Minerwa z niezadowoleniem zauważyła, że Snape wyglądał na co najmniej tak samo zniesmaczonego całą sytuacją jak Harry. Grymas na jego twarzy był jeszcze bardziej nieprzyjamny niż zwykle i cała jego postać ziała złym humorem. Kobieta przykucnęła i Harry zarzucił jej ramiona na szyję, przytulając się mocno.

– Będę za panią tęsknił, pani profesor.

– Ja za tobą też, Harry. – Uśmiechnęła się do jego włosów. – Szybko się przyzwyczaisz, a ja będę z powrotem zanim zauważysz.

Kiedy się oddaliła, chłopak spojrzał na Snape'a. To będzie okropne lato. Zakładając, oczywiście, że w ogóle je przetrwa – Snape już wyglądał, jakby chciał go udusić.

– Masz zamiar stać tam przez cały wieczór, czy zechciałbyś może wejść?

Harry poczuł nieprzemożoną chęć by powiedzieć, że wolałby raczej zostać na miejscu, ale powstrzymał się, widząc jak Snape odsuwa się, by pozwolić mu przejść. Nie chciał kusić losu już na początku swojej dwumiesięcznej „kary". Przez cały rok unikał Snape'a. Siadał możliwie jak najdalej od niego podczas posiłków w Wielkiej Sali, nadkładał sobie drogi, wędrując po szkole, byle tylko ominąć lochy, i wolałby raczej pomóc profesor Trelawney posegregować jej nowy zapas ziół, niż zostać pod opieką Mistrza Eliksirów.

W salonie nic się nie zmieniło. Nawet poduszki na sofie i koc rzucone były dokładnie tak samo, jak tego dnia, kiedy profesor McGonagall przyszła po niego rankiem po pierwszej nocy spędzonej w zamku. Jedyną różnicą były drzwi na ścianie po prawej, którą wcześniej zdobił tylko kominek. Snape nie powiadomił Harry'ego, że miał to być jego pokój. Właściwie to w ogóle się nie odezwał, usiadł jedynie przy biurku.

Harry czekał w całkowitej ciszy prawie minutę, zanim wyraźnie poirytowany profesor w końcu zwrócił na niego uwagę.

– Nie przypuszczam, że przyniosłeś sobie coś, czym mógłbyś się zająć?

Harry powoli pokiwał głową, nie do końca pewny, o co Snape'owi chodziło. Pomyślał, że jakakolwiek inna odpowiedź nie była by mile widziana.

– Więc idź do swojego pokoju i zajmij się tym. Nie oczekuję cię aż do kolacji.

– Tak, profesorze – skinął i odszedł, nie czekając na dalsze instrukcje.

Komnata była znacznie większa niż jego sypialnia w kwaterach McGonagall, ale była też bardziej pusta. Ciemnoszare, kamienne ściany pozbawione były okien. Z sufitu zwieszała się lampa. Były też lampki po obu stronach łóżka i jedna na biurku. Nawet jego plakat przedstawiający graczy Quidditcha, który pani Hooch podarowała mu na święta, wydawał się śmiesznie mały na rozległej przestrzeni ściany obok łóżka.

Zajrzał do szafy i odkrył, że skrzaty zdążyły już przenieść jego ubrania. Część wisiała na wieszakach, a resztę starannie poskładano. Biurko też zostało porządnie wyposażone – znalazł pióra, kałamarze, pałeczki grafitu oraz pergamin, dzięki czemu mógł porysować, kiedy będzie się nudził. W rogu stały poukładane książki, które wypożyczył sobie z biblioteki do przeczytania przez wakacje.

Siadając na sporych rozmiarów łóżku, z zaskoczeniem odkrył, że jest ono dość sprężyste, choć niezupełnie miękkie. Położył się, krzyżując ręce pod głową, i wpatrzył się w sufit. To będzie bardzo długie lato.

* * *

Harry obudził się następnego ranka bardziej zmęczony, niż kiedy kładł się spać. Wydało mu się to dziwne, bo przecież przespał kilka godzin więcej, niż zwykle. Otworzył oczy, zastanawiając się, czy powinien powiedzieć profesor McGonagall o swoim dziwnym śnie (po raz kolejny przyśnił mu się latający motocykl – a nie przydarzyło mu się to odkąd pojawił się w Hogwarcie), ale zupełnie obcy pokój, w którym się znajdował, szybko przypomniał mu, że nie był w swojej sypialni w Wieży Gryffindoru, a jego opiekunka była nieobecna.

Został sam ze Snape'em.

Podłoga była tu chłodniejsza niż w wieży, jak zauważył, stawiając na niej stopy. Nie było tutaj okien, przez które poranne promienie słońca mogłyby ogrzać jej kamienną powierzchnię. Pośpieszył do szafy i najpierw wygrzebał parę skarpetek, później spodnie i koszulę. Harry wyjrzał na zewnątrz komnaty w poszukiwaniu Snape'a. Profesor siedział przy biurku, zapisując coś na pergaminie.

Zagryzając wargę, Harry rozejrzał się za stołem, ale nigdzie żadnego nie dostrzegł. Właśnie miał zamiar się odezwać, kiedy nagle uprzedził go Snape.

– Śniadanie było ponad godzinę temu. Następnym razem spróbuj obudzić się przed południem.

Harry spochmurniał, słysząc pogardliwy ton głosu mężczyzny. Snape nawet nie pofatgował się, żeby na niego spojrzeć, ale chłopak tego nie skomentował. Zamknął za sobą drzwi.

– Pościeliłeś łóżko?

Harry zamrszczył brwi.

– Skrzaty domowe...

– Nie widzę powodu do lenistwa, Potter. Pościel łóżko.

Zirytowany chłopak wrócił do swojego pokoju, prawie trzaskając drzwiami ze złości. Co za różnica czy pościeli łóżko, czy nie? Skrzaty i tak zrobią to od nowa, jak zawsze. Dlaczego Snape musiał być tak... tak złośliwy od samego rana? To nie była nawet pora na herbatę, a mężczyzna już był w paskudnym nastroju.

Upewniając się, że wszystkie rogi przykrycia włożył dokładnie pod materac, Harry wygładził materiał w miejscach, gdzie był pognieciony. Usiadł przy biurku, zastanawiając się, co teraz zrobić. Bardzo chciał zobaczyć się z Hagridem albo profesorem Dumbledorem, ale nie chciał im przeszkadać. Może po prostu pokręci się po zamku albo spróbuje włamać się do szopy z miotłami przy stadionie Quidditcha. Zazdrościł graczom, który latali wysoko ponad trybunami, i bardzo chciał też spróbować, ale McGonagall stwierdziła, że jest jeszcze za mały i będzie musiał poczekać aż znajdzie się na pierwszym roku nauki.

A więc schowek na miotły. Przeskoczył z rozmachem do drzwi i przekroczył salon najszybciej, jak się dało. Ostatnią rzeczą jakiej pragnął, było by Snape zabronił mu wyjść. Niechybnie umarłby z nudów, gdyby nie mógł wychodzić na zewnątrz. Albo to, albo Snape by go zabił, gdyby się na niego wściekł.

– Potter.

Harry zatrzymał się z ręką na klamce.

– Tak, profesorze?

– Czy na podłodze zostały jakieś ubrania? – Przez chwilę chłopak rozglądał się zmieszany po pomieszczeniu. – W sypialni, Potter. Zostawiłeś jakieś ubrania na ziemi? Nie będę tolerował bałaganu.

Młodzieniec nawet nie zaprzątał sobie głowy by powiedzieć, że skrzaty domowe by je pozbierały, niezależnie czy rzuci je na podłogę, czy nie. Po prostu wrócił do pokoju, podniósł brudne spodnie i koszulę i położył je na łóżku. Jeszcze raz przyjrzał się komnacie. Przysunął krzesło pod biurko i na wszelki wypadek jeszcze raz wyrównał skrawki zapisanego pergaminu, zanim znowu wyszedł.

– Coś jeszcze, profesorze?

– Wziąłeś kąpiel? – _Och, na litość..._ – W przeciwieństwie do tego, co myślisz, porządek obejmuje także higienę osobistą. Na przyszłość wiedz, że codziennie powinieneś kąpać się, myć zęby i zakładać czyste ubranie. Masz ścielić łóżko i nie rozrzucać niczego po podłodze. Czy to jasne?

Mężczyzna nadal nie podniósł na niego wzroku. To rozdrażniło Harry'ego bardziej, niż wszystko inne. Mistrz eliksirów ciągle go upominał, a nawet nie zaszczycił go jednym spojrzeniem. Przełykając swój gniew, chłopak skinął głową.

– Tak, profesorze.

– Dobrze. Możesz odejść.

Możesz odejść?! To nie była lekcja, a on nawet nie był uczniem. Snape nie mógł tak po prostu go odesłać! Harry zacisnął zęby i wszedł do swojej sypialni. Zabrał ze sobą książkę, po czym wrócił do salonu, by rzucić się na sofę. Widział, że Snape obserwuje go kątem oka, więc wyciągnął się wygodnie, kładąc nogi na kanapie i skopując kilka poduszek na podłogę.

Skoro Snape traktował go jak irytującego dzieciaka, zrobi wszystko, co w jego mocy, by właśnie tak się zachowywać.

–_cdn–_


	3. Wakacje I Część druga

Tytuł: After All

Autor: PissedOffEskimo

Pairing: HP/DM

Rating: NC-17 (w późniejszych rozdziałach)

Ostrzeżenia: Slash, AU

Beta: brak

* * *

Wakacje I

Część druga

14 sierpnia 1990

Sześć tygodni później Harry zaczynał myśleć, że mimo wszystko te wakacje wcale nie będą takie złe. Kiedy nie był zajęty denerwowaniem Snape'a, był z Hagridem na zewnątrz albo bawił się w Fawkesem w gabinecie dyrektora. Czasem, kiedy naprawdę się nudził, chował się w kuchni i obserwował skrzaty. Być może nie było to obfitujące w ekscytujące wydarzenia lato, ale i tak najlepsze, jakie przeżył. Nie był zamknięty w komórce pod schodami, mógł jeść kiedy chciał, nie musiał przez cały czas znosić towarzystwa ludzi, którzy nienawidzili go za to, że żyje, i dostał prezenty urodzinowe, nawet jeśli były to w większości materiały edukacyjne od grona nauczycielskiego Hogwartu (z wyjątkiem Hagrida, który podarował mu parę ciężkich butów, których mógł używać do chodzenia po błoniach, kiedy ziemia była błotnista).

Dopiero na kilka dni przed planowanym przybyciem Draco Malfoya wszystko zmieniło się na gorsze. Hagrid wyjechał po zaopatrzenie potrzebne na nadchodzy rok szkolny i inne rzeczy, o których nie chciał Harry'emu powiedzieć. Później Dumbledore został wezwany w interesach i nie miał wrócić aż przed samym rozpoczęciem roku. I nie tylko to. W czasie nieobecności dyrektora zabroniono Harry'emu opuszczać mury zamku. Żadnego wychodzenia, by pobawić się z Kłem ani zakradania się do Zakazanego Lasu. Postanowił jednak, że znajdzie sobie zajęcie, które nie będzie wymagało siedzenia w lochach.

Pierwszy dzień w samotności był trochę nudny, drugi prawie nie do zniesienia, a trzeciego dnia Harry grał w klasy w korytarzu na drugim piętrze, coś, o co nigdy by siebie nie podejrzewał, nawet za miliona lat.

Oto on, przeskakiwał przez narysowane kredą pola ciągnące się przez całą długość korytarza. Kontury nakreślone zostały przez skrzaty domowe, które prawdopodobnie specjalnie zrobiły je tak długie, żeby wyciągnąć Harry'ego z kuchni na dłużej niż dziesięć minut, by mogły pracować w spokoju.

Dwa razy doszedł do połowy korytarza, ale cały czas coś go rozpraszało i za każdym razem nadepnął na linię, zaczarowaną tak, by poraziło go odrobinę energii. Za trzecim podejściem już widział ostatnie pola, kiedy coś złapało go od tyłu za nogę i Harry przekoziołkował na twardą, kamienną posadzkę.

Kolano chłopca otarło się o kamień i Harry powstrzymał się od krzyknięcia. Siadając na podłodze, podciągnął nogi do siebie, by lepiej im się przyjrzeć. Spodnie były rozdarte, ale jego kolana wcale nie wyglądały tak źle. Lewe krwawiło nieznacznie i pewnie trzeba będzie je czymś posmarować. Potarł je, krzywiąc się. Ciekawe czy maść Snape'a będzie szczypać tak samo jak te pani Pomfrey.

Za jego plecami rozległ się szyderczy śmiech.

– To było genialne.

Za nim stał chłopiec, którego Harrym nigdy jeszcze nie widział.

Stając chwiejnie na nogach, Harry przyjrzał się osobie, którą mógł uznać jedynie za Dracona Malfoya, sądząc po ozdobnym „_M"_ wyhaftowanym na przodzie jego czarnej, jedwabnej szaty. Chłopiec był wyższy od niego prawie o stopę, miał jasne blond włosy zaczesane sztywno do tyłu, ostre rysy twrzy i szare oczy, które błyszaczały w sposób, który Harry mógł określić tylko jako... łobuzerski.

Niepewnie spróbował stanąć na lewej nodze, podczas gdy blondyn nadal podśmiewał się pod nosem, wyciągając do niego rękę.

– Nazywam się Draco Malfoy. Ty jesteś Potter.

Malfoy zdecydowanie mu się nie spodobał, dlatego nawet nie zadał sobie trudu uściśnięcia jego dłoni.

– Tak.

Malfoy opuścił rękę, wyglądając na urażonego.

– Ojciec mówi, że jesteś szlamą. – Kiedy Harry nie odpowiedział, chłopiec skrzyżował ręce na piersi. – No więc jesteś czy nie?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Co to jest szlama?

– To znaczy, że twoi rodzice to mugole.

Nie podobał mu się sposób, w jaki Draco powiedział słowo „mugole", a „szlama" wcale nie brzmiała lepiej.

– Mój tata był czarodziejem, a mama czarownicą z mugolskiej rodziny, jeśli o to ci chodzi.

Draco wzruszył ramionami bez zainteresowania.

– Czarodziej półkrwi, niewiele lepiej. – Wstchnął ciężko i skrzyżował ręce na piersi dokładnie w taki sposób jak Mistrz Eliksirów. – Snape wysłał mnie, żebym ci przekazał, że obiad jest już gotowy.

Wciąż marszcząc brwi, Harry przecisnął się obok drugiego chłopca i zaczął wędrówkę korytarzem w kierunku schodów prowadzących do lochów. Zignorował oburzone prychnięcie Dracona i pośpieszne kroki, kiedy ten próbował go dogonić.

Ze wszystkich możliwych scenariuszy, jakie Harry wymyślił odnośnie spotkania z Malfoyem – nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że może on być takim... takim dupkiem. Wcześniej nie wydawało mu się, że będą jakoś szczególnie dobrze się dogadywać; bardzo martwił się, że wyjdzie na głupca, zastygnie w bezruchu albo powie coś głupiego, jak to się często zdarzało, kiedy przebywał z kimś, kto spędził całe życie w świecie czarodziejów, ale nigdy nie pomyślał, że Malfoy mógłby być taki...

Nawet nie potrafił znaleźć odpowiedniego słowa, żeby go opisać.

Draco przecisnął się obok niego w momencie kiedy dotarli do drzwi komnat Snape'a i uśmiechnął się do niego z wyższością, zanim je otworzył i wmaszerował do środka, wyprostowany jak żołnierz na służbie.

– Przyprowadziłem go z powrotem. Grał w jakąś głupią mugolską grę na drugim piętrze.

Snape oderwał się od swojej pracy, omiatając zadrapania na kolanach Harry'ego pełnym oczywistej dezaprobaty spojrzeniem.

– Następnym razem masz mi powiedzieć, gdzie idziesz.

Harry powstrzymał się od buntowniczego prychnięcia i usiadł przy stole, który ustawiły domowe skrzaty. Snape nie chciał, by stół zajmował miejsce na jego już i tak ciasnej przestrzeni mieszkalnej, więc skrzaty przyniosły go na czas posiłku, po czym zabiorą go zanim profesor obudzi się następnego ranka. Harry nie widział w tym sensu, ale nie chciał też denerwować mężczyzny zadawaniem zbyt wielu pytań.

Obiad składał się z ryby, frytek i tłuczonych ziemniaków oraz zielonej fasolki. Harry lubił frytki, zwłaszcza z ketchupem (nie jadał ich zbyt często u Dursleyów), ale Snape gardził samą myślą o jedzeniu palcami. Dosłownie wzdrygał się, kiedy Harry jadł paluszki rybne czy kawałki kurczaka w panierce, a pizza sprawiała, że profesor wyglądał na absolutnie zniesmaczonego. Oczywiście nie trzeba wspominać, że zobaczywszy jak bardzo podobne potrawy przeszkadzają jego opiekunowi, Harry jadał je jak najczęściej.

Jedyną pozytywną rzeczą, jaką Harry mógł powiedzieć o profesorze Snape'ie było to, że – w przeciwieństwie do McGonagall – nie wymagał od niego dziękowania po posiłku, kiedy jedli na osobności. Jednakże zmuszał Harry'ego do czekania aż obaj zasiądą do stołu, co czasem zajmowało nawet dziesięć minut.

Harry był przerażony kiedy odkrył, że Draco podczas jedzenia był tak samo skrupulatny jak Snape. Kroił swoje jedzenie na małe, łatwe do pogryzienia kawałki, nie prosił o sól ani pieprz, nie trzymał łokci na stole, siedział wyprostowany, a stopy postawił twardo na podłodze. Bardzo rozpraszało to Harry'ego, który nagle poczuł się bardzo niezręcznie, siedząc na krześle po turecku i z ketchupem walającym mu się po całym talerzu.

Zjadł niewiele, od czasu do czasu wkładając do ust małe kawałki jedzenia, dopóki pozostali nie skończyli i mógł odsunąć talerz. Była to kolejna z nielicznych dobrych rzeczy, jakie Harry mógł powiedzieć o Snape'ie – nie nalegał, by chłopak zjadał wszystko, co ma na talerzu. W zasadzie w ogóle go nie obchodziło, czy Harry cokolwiek zjadł.

Podnosząc się z miejsca, Harry odłożył sztućce i złożył serwetkę w staranny kwadrat. Nawet jeśli Snape nie mógł nic zrobić z okropnym gustem chłopaka w kwestii jedzenia, mógł uziemić Harry'ego za nieprzestrzeganie zasad, a porządek był najściślejszą regułą.

– Wybierasz się gdzieś?

– Do mojego pokoju, profesorze.

Harry już się odwrócił, kiedy zatrzymał go głos Snape'a.

– Draco jest naszym gościem. Nie powinieneś iść do łóżka, dopóki i on nie pójdzie.

– A mogę przynajmniej odejść od stołu?

– Możesz.

Harry zmrużył zielone oczy, ale nic więcej nie powiedział. Zamiast tego usiadł na sofie i wpatrzył się w ogień płonący w kominku, dopóki nie usłyszał dźwięków dowodzących, że obiad już się skończył. Draco usiadł na jednym z krzeseł naprzeciw kanapy, gapiąc się na Harry'ego. Mniejszy chłopak westchnął ciężko i odwzajemnił spojrzenie.

– Co?

– Nudzi ci się.

Harry zwalczył chęć wywrócenia oczami i z powrotem odwrócił się do ognia.

– Oczywiście, że mi się nudzi. Wszystkie moje rzeczy są w mojej sypialni.

Draco uniósł brew.

– Chcesz zagrać w szachy? Chociaż wątpię, żebyś był w nich dobry. Poza tym mnie uczył ojciec. Gram z nim przynajmniej raz w tygodniu.

Pomimo niechęci, Harry zgodził się. I tak nie miał nic lepszego do roboty. Snape usiadł przy biurku, odwrócony do nich plecami, podczas gdy Draco rozkładał planszę. Harry nie grywał w szachy zbyt często. W rzeczywistości najczęściej obserwował jak inni to robią, zainteresowany bitwami pomiędzy pionkami.

Tym razem też nie nagrał się za wiele. W ciągu całej godziny siedzenia w salonie Snape'a, zdołał wykonać jedynie sześć ruchów. Pozostałą część tej godziny spędził na słuchaniu jak Draco opowiada o swoim ojcu, posiadłości, w której mieszkał, skrzatach domowych i o wszystkim innym, kiedy on sam udawał, że zastanawia się nad kolejnym ruchem.

– Ojciec kupił mi własną sowę, ale nie przywiozłem jej ze sobą, bo wysłał ją w interesach, a kiedy wróci prawdopodobnie już będę w domu. Poza tym matka powiedziała, że znajdzie jej zajęcie. Zawsze wysyła listy do swoich przyjaciółek; czasem wysyła aż sześć sów jednocześnie, dlatego ojciec kupił mi własną. Zresztą i tak o nią prosiłem.

– Kupił mi też miotłę, ale nie pozwolił mi jej tu przywieźć. Snape mówi, że jeszcze nie możesz mieć swojej własnej, więc to niestosowne przynosić moją. Latałeś już kiedyś? To naprawdę fantastycznie, nie może się z niczym równać.

– Przywiozłem ze sobą gry i tym podobne. Ojciec powiedział, że ty pewnie nie masz zbyt wielu, bo mieszkałeś z mugolami, którzy cię nienawidzili, a profesor McGonagall nie pochwala bezsensownych zabawek. Jedyne co ci kiedykolwiek kupiła to książki, ale też niezbyt wiele, bo Hogwart posiada rozległą bibliotekę. Czy to prawda?

Powieka Harry'ego drgnęła. Słuchanie głosu Draco powoli stawało się męczące i miał nadzieję, że blondynowi wkrótce znudzi się ciągłe gadanie.

– Czy co jest prawdą; że Hogwart ma ogromną bibliotekę?

– Oczywiście, że nie – zadrwił Draco. – Nie mam wątpliwości co do rozmiarów hogwarckiej biblioteki. Nie żeby była największa ze wszystkich. Jestem pewien, że zbiór w Malfoy Manor jest dwa razy większy. – Harry zauważył jak Draco skierował wrok na Snape'a, tak jakby oczekiwał, że ten coś powie, ale mężczyzna nawet się nie odwrócił. – Pytam czy to prawda, że mieszkałeś z mugolami, którzy cię nienawidzą. I czy nie masz się tutaj czym zająć.

Harry spojrzał w dół na planszę, marząc, żeby Draco wykonał kolejny ruch.

– Tak.

Draco wzruszył ramionami i wyciągnął rękę, by niedbale przesunąć skoczka.

– W takim razie dobrze, że zabrałem tak dużo. Myślałem, że przesadziłem, ale wygląda na to, że nie. W przeciwnym razie pewnie umarłbym z nudów. Nie wyobrażam sobie jak ty tyle przetrwałeś. – Draco zachichotał pod nosem. – Nie dziwię się, że zacząłeś grać w klasy.

Harry spiął się, gotowy do ataku pomimo obecności Snape'a, który siedział zaledwie kilka stóp dalej. Niestety, Mistrz Eliksirów najwyraźniej w samą porę przewidział jego zamiary.

– Draco, wystarczy. Czas do łóżka.

Blondyn wzruszył ramionami i zaczął zbierać pionki, ignorując ich niezadowolenie i szamotaninę spowodowaną przerwaniem gry w połowie. Harry wstał z zamiarem udania się do swojego pokoju, ale Snape go zatrzymał.

– Będziesz dzielił pokój z Draco.

Na moment wszystko ucichło, nawet Malfoy przystanął na wystarczająco długo, by wyglądać na zaniepokojonego tym pomysłem. Jednak to Harry pierwszy wziął głęboki oddech i wyprostował się.

– Nie.

Snape oderwał się od swoich pergaminów, by jego twardy wzrok spoczął na Harrym. Chłopak prawie wzdrygnął się pod pełnym wściekłości spojrzeniem skierowanym w jego stronę.

– Zrobisz jak karzę. Żadne dzieci nie będą sypiać na mojej kanapie i zaburzać mojej porannej rutyny.

– Nie. – Harry wziął uspokajający oddech. – Nie będę miał wspólnego pokoju z tym zarozumiałym, małym gadem.

Draco otworzył usta, szukając odpowiednich słów, by wyrazić swoją wściekłość. Nikt nigdy nie potraktował go tak... tak grubiańsko. Snape nie miał jednak problemów z wymyśleniem odpowiedzi. Wstał z krzesła i podszedł do Harry'ego, który zrobił zaledwie jeden krok w tył, zanim stanął twardo na miejscu i rzucił mężczyźnie wyzywające spojrzenie.

– Nie będziesz używał takiego języka w mojej obecności ani nie będziesz obrażał gościa.

– Kiedy to prawda!

Snape zrobił kolejny krok na przód, praktycznie następując na palce chłopca.

– Nigdy więcej tego nie powtórzysz.

Harry podwoił wysiłek jaki wkładał w swoje wściekłe spojrzenie, mając nadzieję, że jest ono choć w połowie tak onieśmielające, jak zamierzał by było.

– Jest zarozumiałą. Podłą. – Snape był tak wściekły, że aż wstrzymał oddech i Harry zmusił się do dokończenia. – Gnidą.

Chłopak miał dość czasu, by uświadomić sobie, że może nie powinien był tego mówić, zanim poczuł na policzku dłoń Snape'a.

–_cdn–_


End file.
